


The Secrets That Haunt Us

by CoolChrissy3838



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Riverdale/Scream Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838
Summary: FP Jones always thought that he knew exactly who he was, and while he hated his father, he absolutely loved his son. What happens when a dark secret from the past that he didn’t even know about came back to haunt not just him but his son as well.
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews/FP Jones II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Secrets That Haunt Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover story between the Scream Movies and Riverdale, based on an idea suggested by SouthSideSerpentPrincess22. I will be posting as I go so enjoy!

Once the Midnight Club members found the note in the empty classroom they realized that they’d been played, and Alice was the first to realize why.

”It was all a set up to get us away from our kids!” At that they all started calling their kids, and while everyone else had answered Jughead wasn’t picking up, and neither was Kevin. Upon getting no response from his boy FP was beginning to worry about what could’ve happened, given that Jug always answered his phone.

”Jug’s not picking up, Alice call Betty back and see if she’s heard from him!” At that statement from her boyfriend Alice quickly called Betty back only to learn that Jughead had never showed up for their hang out, as she spoke FP started pacing the room restlessly, only stopping when she hung up.

”She said that he was supposed to come over, but he never showed up.” Since Kevin also wasn’t picking up Tom Keller spoke up.

”FP, We’ll find him but right now we still need to find Kevin, I know you want to find your kid, but you’re the Sheriff now, so we need your help to figure out what’s happening, before someone gets hurt.” At that FP nodded and upon hearing that Kevin and Moose had been planning on meeting at the bunker, they headed for Fox Forest, arriving just as the Gargoyle King or one of them anyway was standing over Kevin and Moose. Once he’d locked Marcus Mason in the jail he headed out to look for his boy. As he was driving the roads between the trailer park and Elm Street he saw a motorcycle lying on its side, on the shoulder, he pulled over to check on the driver, because weather it was Jughead or not somebody was hurt, and they would need help. Once he got closer however, his heart leapt into his throat as he saw his boy lying on the ground next to his bike, with his helmet on the ground next to him.

”Jug!” At that Jughead moaned and lifted one hand to his aching head.

”Not so loud, hurts.” When he heard Jug speak FP knelt down next to his boy, trying to assess him for injuries. From what he could tell Jughead had a broken arm, and maybe a concussion, anything else would need a hospital. So with that thought in mind FP called for an ambulance.

Two hours later FP was sitting in a chair in Jug’s hospital room waiting for him to wake up. Just than Jughead moaned before speaking up.

”I guess Betty was right, when she told me to be careful on the bike.” At that comment FP who hadn’t noticed Jug waking up spoke.

”Jug, Boy what happened?”

”There was someone in the middle of the road, in this really weird costume, I think they had a knife, but they didn’t move or anything, the dude just stood there, and I had to swerve or I would’ve hit them, but what the hell was that?, The Black Hood and Gargoyle King, aren’t enough, now we’ve got some whack job in a cheap Halloween costume, randomly standing in the road and being creepy.”

”I don’t know Jug, but we’ll figure it out, once you’re well enough to get out of here.”

”When’s that supposed to happen?”

”They want you to stay a couple days, just to make sure that you’re okay.”

Two days later the Jones men were back home, and while Jughead was set to spend the day working on his writing FP had to go into the station.

”I have to go in, but if you need anything you call me, otherwise I probably won’t be home till late, so just make sure you keep the door locked.” At that Jughead looked up at his Dad from where he sat, seeing the concern in his eyes.

”I’ll be fine, I mean my arm still hurts, but I’m just gonna hang here, so I’ll see you later.” With that FP nodded, and in a moment that they would soon come to regret, neither of the Jones men said ‘I love you’

Later that night while Jug was in the kitchen struggling to make a snack with only one good arm, the door suddenly crashed open, when he stepped out of the kitchen he saw three people dressed in the same costume as the guy who had run him off of the road. In that moment of panic he realized that his phone was still on the coffee table, but that if he moved quickly he could reach the trailer phone, just as he was about to do that something slammed into his head, and the last thing that he heard before everything went dark was one of the attackers talking about grabbing his phone.

After what may have been hours or maybe just moments Jughead woke up in a large empty room to find his leg shackled to a pipe. At the sight he let out an ironic chuckle, trying to hide his fear.

”Oh great, now I’m stuck in Saw, that’s fantastic, I got run off the road by a freak in a costume, and now I’m chained to a pipe in some freaky dungeon. At that moment he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, he braced himself as the door opened, but when it did he saw a strange woman, and two dudes in the weird costumes. Trying not to show his fear he spoke up.

”Um-Somebody wanna let me in on the joke here?, I mean I love a good horror movie as much as the next guy, but this is taking it a little far.” When he said this the woman glared at him.

”This isn’t a joke, this is vengeance.” At that confusing response Jughead spoke up again.

”What the hell is that supposed to mean?, Vengeance for what?, I don’t even know you.”

”No but you know my friends.” With that the two people standing behind the woman took off their masks to reveal Malachi and Tall Boy, causing Jughead to freeze, as he tried to come up with something to say the woman spoke again.

”I can see you’re confused, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sydney Prescott, and you are here because of your father.” That statement got a response from Jughead.

”What the hell does that mean, How do you even know my Dad?”

”I know him because, we used to date, until he killed a bunch of my friends, and tried to kill me, and now I took away something he cares about so he’ll know how it feels.”

”You’re lying!, My Dad’s not a killer, he wouldn’t do that!”

”Really?, Because I did my research before coming here, and I could’ve sworn he was arrested for murder.”

”He didn’t kill anyone he was framed!, He only confessed to protect me from the real killer.”

”None of that matters because, now that you’re here, I have what I need to get my revenge.”

Meanwhile FP had just pulled up in front of the trailer when he saw that the door was wide open, thinking about what Jug had said in the hospital FP raced inside to find the trailer empty, except for the overturned furniture, and Jug’s beanie lying amidst the destruction. Taking a shaky breath FP dialed Jug’s phone hoping to get an answer.

Back in the warehouse Jughead was sitting watching the Sydney lady talking to Malachi and Tall Boy when he was startled by a familiar ringtone, which made him realize that, they’d taken his phone. At the noise Tall Boy pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked down at the caller ID.

”It’s FP, he must be looking for his brat.” At that statement Jug glared at Tall Boy angrily, but he was startled by Sydney responding.

“Give it to me.” With that she took the phone and answered it. On the other end she heard FP speak.

”Jug?, Boy is that you?, Are you okay?”

”Is that his name?,”

”Who is this?, Where’s my son?”

”Really Billy after all of this time, you don’t recognize my voice.”

”Who’s Billy?, Where is my son?”

”You are, and given that me and my boys have your kid, I’d be careful not to piss me off.”

”Look whoever you are, I don’t know what you want, but I need to talk to my son.” At that Sydney spoke to Jughead.

”Talk to him, Maybe you can get him to focus.”

”Dad?”

”Jug?, Boy are you okay?”

”Other than the fact that I’m chained to a wall and I have a freaking migraine I’m fine, but Dad Malachi and Tall Boy are here, with her, and she said that you killed her friends, But I know that’s not true because I know you.” At that Sydney grabbed the phone back, cutting Jug off mid-sentence.”

”If you really want to know who I am, who you are look up the Woodsboro Massacre, Sydney Prescott, and Billy Loomis, you’ll find it illuminating, in the meantime, we’re going to spend some quality time with the kid, I’ll be in touch or you can reach me on his phone, when you’re ready to face what you’ve done.” Once she hung up Sydney turned to Tall Boy and Malachi before speaking again, her words caused Jughead to tense up.

”You can hurt him if you want, just don’t kill him yet we’re going to need him to get what I want.” With that she walked out of the room, and Jughead pushed to his feet as Malachi and Tall Boy moved towards him. He wanted to be ready to fight back, but given that he already had a broken arm, there wasn’t exactly a lot he could do, and before he could stop it Tall Boy had his arms pinned behind his back, as Malachi started raining punches down on his face, and stomach as if he was a punching bag and not a person, if Tall Boy hadn’t been holding him up, he would’ve collapsed sometime after the third punch. Eventually Malachi and Tall Boy must have switched positions because the next time he looked up Tall Boy was in front of him, and he was being punched full force in the face, hard enough that he heard and felt his nose break, just as he was getting ready to pass out from the pain a voice spoke from the doorway.

”That’s enough for now, like I said we don’t want to kill him yet, that has to wait until his Daddy gets here, cause I want him to watch as he loses everything.” At those words both men released Jughead, dropping him like a sack of potatoes, and he hit the ground hard enough that his bones rattled, at least the ones that weren’t broken anyway.

Meanwhile back in the trailer FP was looking up the Woodsboro Massacre, he was horrified by the brutality of what he’d found but when he pulled up the picture of the killers, he was shocked and confused because he was staring at a picture that was a mirror of how he’d looked in high school, and how Jughead looked now. Upon seeing that he decided to look up whatever he could on Billy Loomis. Once he had that he saw that Billy had, had a twin brother who had been given up for adoption as a baby, after further research he discovered that he, himself was that baby.

The only positive thing he got from all of that was that it meant Forsythe wasn’t his biological father, but it also didn’t change the current situation, because he highly doubted that this Sydney person was going to believe him even with evidence, but for Jughead he had to take the chance. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone to call Sydney, and offer himself up in trade for Jughead, if it saved his son, than he was willing to die. As the phone rang he held his breath.

Meanwhile back with Jughead, he was lying barely conscious on the ground after being beat to hell, although it wasn’t as bad as Riot Night it was still bad, and he definitely needed a hospital. Jug was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. At the noise Sydney swore before answering.

”Hello Billy.”

”I told you, I’m not Billy but I looked up what you told me to and I can see why you’re confused. I have proof that I’m not him, but if you really need to kill someone to get justice, than kill me and let my son go, or at least let me see him one more time.”

”Fine you can see him, but I’m not telling you where we are, I’ll send someone to pick you up, and you have to come alone, and unarmed.”

”I’ll only agree to that if I can talk to my son again, I need to know that he’s alive.”

”Fine.” That said she walked over and grabbed Jughead by his good arm yanking him up into a sitting position.

”Somebody wants to talk to you.” With that she handed Jug the phone.

”Hello?”

”Jug?, Juggie?, Are you okay?”

”Not really, I feel like I got run over by a train or something, Malachi and Tall Boy beat the shit out of me, still I am alive, which makes it infinitely better than Riot Night, but Dad you can’t hand yourself over to them, they’ll kill you.”

”Don’t worry boy, I have a plan, and I’m going to get you out of there. I love you Jug, more than anything.”

”I love you too Dad.” Suddenly before Jughead could protest the phone was ripped away, and Sydney was talking to his Dad again.

”So do we have a deal?, You for the kid.”

”You have to promise to let him go, if I turn myself over to you.” When she heard that Sydney smiled as she spoke a promise that she had no intention of keeping, one way or another someone was going to pay.

”Sure, you hand yourself over, and I’ll let him go.”

”Fine. Send whoever you’re going to send,I’ll be waiting.”

An hour later after he had made all of the necessary calls that would ensure that he and Jug would have backup he stood outside of the trailer watching as an old beat up Sedan pulled up in front of him. When he got in he saw Tall Boy, sending a vicious glare towards the man who had once been his trusted second in command he spoke up.

”Tall Boy.” At that Tall Boy handed him a bandanna before speaking.

”Put that on, you don’t get to see where we’re going.” FP weighed his options but in the end he tied the bandanna over his eyes because he knew it was the only way he was going to get to Jughead. After what seemed like forever the car finally stopped, and the next thing he knew FP was being dragged from the car, he heard a door open before he was dragged down a long hallway. Eventually they stopped moving and the blindfold was removed, he had to blink to readjust to the light but once his eyes adjusted FP saw his baby lying unconscious, and chained to a wall on the other side of the room.

”Jug!” With that shout he ran across the room and knelt by his son.

”Jug, Wake up Boy.” When that didn’t get a response FP went with the only alternative he could think of to get a response.

”Forsythe Pendleton Jones, you wake up right now!” At that Jug moaned out a response.

”I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t call me that.” When Jug said this FP had to laugh despite the messed up situation.

”Yeah, Juggie we did, but I needed to get your attention somehow.” Upon hearing that Jug managed to open his eyes, and for a minute he thought maybe he was hallucinating, because his Dad was there.

”Dad?, Daddy is that you?”

”Yeah Juggie, I’m here.” Once Jug was sure he wasn’t just imagining things he spoke again terrified that he might lose his Dad.

”Dad, You can’t be here, she’ll kill you, you have to go.”

”Boy, When have I ever abandoned you?, I’m not going anywhere.” At that statement before Jug had a chance to respond Sydney spoke up.

”That was pathetic, seriously I think I’m going to be sick from how sappy that was, but on the plus side you just proved that you were telling the truth, because Billy was never that pathetic.” When he heard this, FP spoke up while helping Jug to sit up, once Jug was sitting up more FP continued to hold his boy tightly, keeping him close to his side, to try and protect him from whatever was going to happen next.

”Does that mean you’re going to let us go.” Sydney laughed at that.

”No, Since I can’t kill Billy I’m gonna kill you and your precious baby boy.”

”You said that, you’d let him go if I turned myself over to you.”

”Yeah, I‘ll set him free, free from life, but don’t worry, you won’t have to live without him for very long, cause I’m gonna kill you too.” At those words Jug leaned his head against his Dad’s chest, he was exhausted and everything hurt, and now he was probably going to die. Before either Jones man could react Tall Boy and Malachi stepped forward. Tall Boy dragged FP away from Jug and shoved him to the ground, while pointing a gun at the back off his head, FP watched as Malachi positioned Jug in front of him, so he’d be forced to watch Jug die, pulling out a gun of his own. Trying to reassure his son FP spoke.

”Jug, Boy look at me.” At those words Jug looked up.

”Dad,”

”I love you Boy, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, just keep looking at me, everything is gonna be okay.” Before Jughead could respond he heard the sound a gun being cocked to his right, the sound was so loud, that he could hear it echoing through his head. He looked at his Dad as he braced himself for what was coming.

“Dad-I,I love you.” Just than before FP could respond the door crashed open and several gunshots went off, when he looked up he saw Sweet Pea and Fangs, along with Fred and his deputies, he also saw that Tall Boy and Malachi were lying dead on the ground, while Tubby was restraining Sydney. Once he was sure it was safe to move he rushed across the room to get to Jughead. Once there he saw that Jug had passed out.

”We need to get him help!” At that Fangs spoke up.

”We had an ambulance come with us, since we weren’t sure what kind of shape you’d be in, we just need to get him outside. At that after they’d managed to find a key for the shackle on Jug’s ankle FP carried his boy out to the ambulance.

Two hours later FP, Fred, and the Serpents were all still waiting for news on Jug, when Fred spoke up.

”He’s gonna be okay FP, Jug’s strong he’ll get through this.” FP sighed at that

”I know he’s strong, but he shouldn’t be here, this is the second time he’s been beaten badly enough to need a hospital, all because of some psychotic bitch, who thought I was her dead, murderous boyfriend.” Before anyone could say anything a doctor walked out.

”I’m looking for the family of Jughead Jones.”

”He’s my son-Is he?”

”Well Mr. Jones, your son has a pretty severe concussion, the broken arm that he already had, before he came in tonight,a broken nose, six broken ribs, a collapsed lung , and ruptured kidney.” At those words FP would have fallen over if Fred hadn’t caught him.

”Is he going to be okay?”

”Well we were able to repair all of the internal injuries, and to set the broken bones, but given the trauma that he’s suffered he’s not breathing on his own right now, so we have him on a respirator, but he’s also in a coma, he could wake up at any time, but the longer it lasts, the less likely it is that he’ll wake up at all.”

”Than you don’t know my boy, he’s going to wake up, now I need to see him.” With a sigh the doctor spoke again.

”Right this way.” Taking a deep breath FP followed the man to Jug’s hospital room, when he walked in and saw his boy lying in that hospital bed, beaten and broken he was reminded of Riot Night.

”Jug, you can’t keep doing this to me boy, my heart can’t take it. I can’t lose you.” When that got no response FP settled into a chair in the hospital room.   
Over the next couple weeks while Jug lay comatose FP spent every night in the hospital, and spent his days trying to ensure that Sydney paid for what she had done. On Friday two weeks after everything FP was at ShankShaw wanting to talk to Sydney. As he sat on one side of the visitors glass he watched Sydney sit down, and pick up the phone.

”So is he dead?”

”No he’s not dead, He’s survived worse than you, and he’s going to survive this. I just wanted to see you rotting in jail for what you did.” With that FP hung up his phone and walked out to go back to the hospital. Two hours later he was sitting in Jug’s room eating takeout from Pop’s when he heard Jug speak.

”Did you get me one?” Upon hearing this FP leapt up and moved to stand next to the bed.

”Juggie?, Jug, Thank God.”

”Daddy,”

”How you doing boy?”

”Hungry, so do I get a burger or not?”

”Once you’re out of here, I’ll get you all the burgers you can eat.”

”Sounds good to me. What happened to that Sydney lady?”

”She’s locked up at ShankShaw and she’s not getting out anytime soon, Tall Boy and Malachi are dead, so it’s over and you’re going to be okay.”

”Great so when do I get out of here?”

”Hopefully soon, We’ll have to see what the doctor says.”

A week later Jughead was released from the hospital and both Jones men returned home, happy that they had survived yet another messed up situation and ready to get back to whatever passed for a normal life in Riverdale.


End file.
